Sakuragaoka High School Light Music Club
The |Sakurakou Keionbu}} is the main club of the series K-ON!. About Like on other schools in Japan, the Sakuragaoka High School's students can form clubs with other students to execute certain activities after classes have ended. The Light Music Club focuses on Light music which is akin to Pop music in Japan. As such, the main purpose of the club is to gather together to play music. Structure, Hierarchy and Organisation Like every other club, the Light Music Club needs a teacher as the club's adviser and at least four members to be recognised as an official club. One of the members has to take the position of the club's president. Other than that, there exists no hierarchy and each member has the option to come and go at each time. To join the club, an official application has to be handed to the faculty office and the club itself where it has to be approved by the members. Students who fail the make-up tests aren't allowed to join the club. As an officially recognised club, the school endows the club with a budget. The money can be spend on items the club could use, like instruments. The buying has to be approved by the club's adviser. The club's room is right next to the school's music room on the third floor of the building. It is equipped with a bookshelf, a quadrinomial table with six chairs, a bench, a black- and whiteboard, a sink with a mirror above it, a cupboard, a chest of drawers and an organ. After a while, the room was equipped with an air conditioner as well. Additionally, it contains many other music-related objects like music stands. Next to the club room is a small storage room which contains a door that leads to the neighbouring music room. The club has the opportunity to hold a performance at the school's festival, which is usually a concert at the auditorium. During the school's exam period, club activities are prohibited. History First Known Generation Advisor *Horigome Members *Sawako Yamanaka *Norimi Kawaguchi *Della *Jane *Mihoko *Kawakami *At least one more student About The first known generation of the Light Music Club was under the supervision of the teacher Horigome. The club had at least seven members with certain different instruments. The band Death Devil was formed by the four Light Music Club members Sawako Yamanaka, Norimi Kawaguchi, Della and Jane and quickly earned the admiration of the school's students and the rebukes of the school's teachers, such as Horigome. After the members of the band Death Devil graduated, the club was still active since the band wrote a song dedicated to the club's juniors. Second Known Generation This generation of the club is not further mentioned except that all members graduated at the same time, leaving the club empty and on the brink of dissolution. Third Known Generation Advisor *Sawako Yamanaka Members *Ritsu Tainaka *Mio Akiyama *Tsumugi Kotobuki *Yui Hirasawa *Azusa Nakano (later) Others *Ton (later) (unofficial new member) About At the start of her first year at high school, Ritsu Tainaka drags her friend Mio Akiyama to search for two more members to save the club from getting disbanded since playing together in a band was her dream and a promise she made with Mio before. The two other members, Tsumugi Kotobuki and Yui Hirasawa both join the club after some difficulties. After the teacher and Light Music Club alumna Sawako Yamanaka got blackmailed to become the club's adviser, it became officially re-established. The four members of the club held a short concert at the school's festival with great success. After holding another concert to advertise for the club, a new student named Azusa Nakano showed up to join the club. She gets accepted right away but at first, the joining was at risk since the club had not exactly what Azusa was looking for. After a while, she changed her mind and joined the club permanently. The five club members eventually formed the band Ho-Kago Tea Time. After the third year of the club's seniors began and no new member joined, they asked their adviser to buy the turtle named Ton as an unofficial new member and junior for Azusa. Eventually, the club held two other concerts during the school festivals which were both great successes. Fourth Known Generation Advisor *Sawako Yamanaka Members *Azusa Nakano *Ui Hirasawa *Jun Suzuki *Sumire Saitō *Nao Okuda About After four members of the previous generation graduated, Azusa was left behind alone at first, but her two friends Ui Hirasawa and Jun Suzuki joined right away to save the club's future. The fourth member, Sumire Saitō, got lured into the club by her childhood friend Tsumugi. After a while, she joined voluntarily, saving the club since the required number of members had been reached. At the same time, her classmember Nao Okuda joined the club as well, leading it to reach a number of five members just like before. The five members eventually formed the band Wakaba Girls. Sawako stayed as the club's adviser and Azusa took on the role of the club's president. At the end of the school year, the club held a concert like the previous generations did, which turned out to be a success as well. Known Songs *Cagayake! GIRLS *Happy!? Sorry!! *Don't say "lazy" *Sweet Bitter Beauty Song *Fuwa Fuwa Time *Tsubasa wo Kudasai *Watashi no Koi wa Hotch Kiss *Curry Nochi Rice *The respective instrumental and alternative versions Gallery Light Music Club room 2.png|The Light Music Club's room. Light Music Club room from above.png|A full view of the clubroom. Light Music Club storage room.png|Mio and Azusa inside of the club's storage room. See also * Death Devil * Ho-Kago Tea Time * Wakaba Girls References Category:Light Music Club